Cobra's Sinister
by queencavillry
Summary: After Casey Nolan left his sister in the care of the Arashikage clan to deal with the people that beaten Talia up, Talia started training under Snake Eyes' wings. When Casey never came back, Talia joined the Joes with the help of Kamakura and Jinx. Still with her missing brother in her mind, she fought alongside the Joes. Until that one night she'd got a hit on her brother. SE/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own G.I. Joe.

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

It was exactly one year ago. De Joes finished their mission after they rescued one of their own in Bali somewhere in the jungle. Her name was Talia and she was Snake Eyes his apprentice since he became the Silent Master back in Japan. The ninja could remember first meeting his new apprentice very well. He started teaching the young students together with the blind master when an old friend of the clan literal stormed through the Arashikage gates. Casey Nolan. Talia's older brother and an member of the clan. He'd told Snake Eyes and the blind master that he'd been really stupid and selfish and got caught with the wrong people. Some people wanted to see money, and Casey told them that he didn't had that much money. Casey thought that they'd just accepted it, but he was wrong. Casey found his younger sister in their old apartment in Japan, her face completely ruined with bruises and slice wounds - that were still bleeding – on both of her arms.

Casey was furious, so the Arashikage clan was their only help left. He asked the blind master and Snake Eyes to train Casey's sister, to let her become an strong warrior so if she ever was in trouble again she could protect herself. And for Casey, he knew it was wrong, but he didn't had a choice. He wanted the people that hurt his sister burn in hell. After he witnessed the death of both his parents back in his home country New Zealand when he was just a little boy and Talia was just a baby he swore to protect her, and protect her he's going to do.

So Casey brought Talia to the Arashikage clan the next morning and promised he'd came back over a few months. He left her in care of the blind master and Snake Eyes to find the people that got Talia beaten up.

The ninja saw that Talia was strong, but that she didn't knew how to show it. Her spirit inside her was strong, but she wasn't shining.

Talia watched everyday when the sun was starting to go down, with hope in her heart that her brother just walked through the Arashikage gates again, and that nobody was ever gonna hurt her again. Every sunset she watched, until she couldn't see the sun anymore. So she stopped watching the sunset and stopped hoping to see Casey again. Days flew by, weeks, months, and Talia was so worried that she just couldn't focus on her training with her teacher.

So Snake Eyes let her meet with his other two apprentice's. Jinx and Kamakura. They'd tried to talk with her, to be friends with her, but Talia barely spoke a word. Her hope was shattered to see her brother again, she was afraid that something bad did happen to him, and that was the only thing what went through her mind. Her brother Casey.

Snake Eyes asked Kamakura to call in the Joes, he just couldn't stand watching Talia's slowly turning into nothing.

Talia went to Egypt with Jinx, Kamakura and Snake Eyes to become a Joe, it was a long way, but it happened. Still with Casey back in her mind she fought for justice alongside with the Alpha members, Jinx, Kamakura and Snake Eyes.

Until the night she'd got a hit on her brother, it was midnight and her phone started beeping with one message from Casey. "Bali." It said.

That was the night everything went wrong, after Talia's rescue she disappeared again with no sign or a letter. She was just gone.

A year later. Snake Eyes was meditating in his dojo back in the Pit. He was still searching for Talia with Jinx and Kamakura. And while he went outside, standing in the desert in Egypt and watched the sunset he'd promised himself that he would find her, and Casey, safe.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Prologue was short, I know, they're always short by me. The chapter not though, they will be longer. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So if anyone wants to be my beta I would really appreciate it. Send me a PM.

Talia is played by Caity Lotz (Known as Sara Lance/Black Canary from the CW's Arrow)

Casey by Scott Adkins.

Please let me know what you think! And happy holidays!

x. queencavillry


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **G.I. Joe belongs to Hasbro, I don't own anything. I do own Talia and Casey.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The Pit.

As usual the ninja in black was sitting in his dojo meditating. His hands in black gloves relaxed on his knees and his head high.

He tried to meditate but he couldn't focus, his head was somewhere else. His hands formed into fists while he sighs and stands up from the mat. He walked towards the wall on his right and looked at the map with pictures of Talia and her brother. Now they're were both missing and he didn't knew why. Why did she disappeared again? The Ninja shook his head en crossed his arms. He stared at the wall and then left his dojo to the rec room – still confused.

Two months ago, Bali, midnight. 

_The Joes just landed in Bali. Breaker found an signal from Talia's cellphone coming from a location a few miles ahead. It was coming from the jungle. Scarlett didn't trust it at all, it was too suspicious. Duke and Roadblock were standing next to the big green jeep, a map from the jungle on the hood. _

_Jinx and Kamakura were standing next to Snake Eyes waiting for their instructions and Breaker sat on the ground with his laptop hacking the satellite. Scarlett checked her crossbow while Duke stepped in._

"_Guys, we're going in two groups. We don't know what's exactly out there, so let's find that out first."_

"_There's nothing out there, it's all trees..." Breaker spoke while he stepped in front of Duke, "This whole mission is weird. What if it's a trap? What if Talia isn't even here? I bet she's de- ..." But before he could speak further Snake Eyes stepped in front of Breaker. Seeing his body language he was angry at Breaker for saying those things, " - Okay, okay, but it's been four months Snake Eyes, she didn't contact any of us, not even you. We need to look at the facts, I'm sorry, but the chance that's she's dead..." _

_Snake Eyes sighed frustrated and pointed at his two apprentice's to follow him, if they didn't believe in this whole finding Talia mission than so be it. With Kamakura and Jinx behind him, he started running towards the woods, with hope in his heart to find his other apprentice. _

_Like Duke said, 'We're going in two groups,' _

_When they stopped, all they saw were trees. But one tree looked different than the other ones. The Ninja in black went towards the tree and crossed his arms._

_Kamakura touched it en looked at his master, "This tree is made of steel." He touched it again and next to them a door went open in the ground. Snake Eyes nodded at his apprentice went towards to door. It was an elevator. _

"_This is Jinx, we found a hidden door, I'll send the coordinates." The Ninjas made themselves ready for what was gonna happen, both with their katana swords in their hands, "I hope she's here Snake."_

_When the lift stopped the three of them were perplexed when they saw the symbol on the wall. The big red symbol. COBRA._

"_Shit. We're in an hidden COBRA base." And COBRA meant Snake Eyes' sword brother Storm Shadow, if he was here. _

_The three walked towards a room, and slowly opened it. But it was empty, "I think this is an old base, there is no one here." Kamakura said, looking around himself. Everything was dusty. Maybé Kamakura was right. _

"_You shouldn't have come here," A voice said behind them, standing in the Snake Eyes knew exactly who it was. He turned around, putting his katana back in its case on his back. _

_There in the doorway stood Talia, her eyes hidden behind a black mask and an electric staff in her right hand. She was completely changed the last time he saw here back at the Pit._

"_We shouldn't? You left us! And now we're standing in an empty COBRA base. We were worried about you, Talia." Jinx said. Talia sighed and stepped inside the room._

"_I left on my own will, Jinx, to find my brother, and I'm this close," She made a sign with her fingers, "for finding him. You think you're standing at an empty COBRA base?" Talia shook her head, "You're wrong, its just a cover. And my brother was here." She opened her hand en threw it at Snake Eyes, "that was Casey's necklace. I gave it to him on his twentieth birthday, I found it in Dr. Mindbender's room."_

_Snake Eyes looked at the necklace in his hands and then fixed his eyes at Talia again. Snake Eyes was confused, and so were Kamakura and Jinx._

"_Why not contact the Joes? We could've helped you out to find Casey, we're your friends Talia." _

_Talia just laughed and crossed her arms._

"_I am not your friend," Come on now Talia, be strong, you just need to push them away. You can do this. But when her eyes stopped at her closest friend her heart ached full of pain. She could see at the way he was standing on his feet that her words did hurt him, with a lump in her throat she looked away, "You need to go, now." _

_Jinx stepped forward, her katana in her hands, ready to fight, "Then fight. Show us you're not our friends."_

_Talia sighed again, and stepped in front of Jinx, her electric staff ready in her hands. _

"_This is your last warning, leave, now, before..." Then she heard another door, "They're here." _

"_Who's here?" Kamakura asked._

"_What do you think?! COBRA! They'll kill us all if the Commander sees us together, please go! Now!" _

_Talia wanted to walk away, but Snake Eyes grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards his chest._

"_Meet me outside." She whispered, hopefully that he would understand, she'd always trusted him._

Present.

The Pit.

The ninja sighed again, he still didn't understand why. Why would she go and disappear again? They were Joes, high trained soldiers, they could've helped her. They could...

"Snake? I know you're in there, open up." It was Scarlett. Snake Eyes opened the door for his friend and let her in, "You got to eat." With two sandwiches in her hand, she gave on to him.

Back in the rec room Kamakura and Jinx were discussing Snake Eyes. He didn't came training with his two apprentices anymore, not since Talia left the Joes, again. He desperate wanted to know why and how, why she left again, why she didn't asked her Joes, her friends and how, how did she even left The Pit without anyone noticing.

"We need to do something, Jinx," Kamakura said while he let his body fall exhausted on the soft sofa, "What if we're on a mission and Snake doesn't focus and someone dies, huh? He's so busy with Talia." He grabbed the remote control and turned on the television.

Jinx nodded, "Maybé we need to talk with Hawk? Maybé he shouldn't come on our missions anymore."

"I'm coming here again before I go to bed, if that sandwich is still there, I'm gonna make sure you're gonna eat, and I mean that." Scarlett closed the door. This wasn't healthy anymore, maybé it was time to talk with General Hawk.

Snake Eyes shook his head, he was tired and hungry. Time to take Scarlett's words serious. He removed his mask and visor and started eating his sandwich. Yep, he was indeed hungry.

Flashback. Bali. 

_After the Joes left, Talia went to the Commander. Strom Shadow was standing next to him, his eyes narrowed when he saw Talia walking through the door. The ninja in white had his suspicious – after seeing her fight – he knew that she was Talia. _

_Talia greeted the Commander, and he nodded back at her._

"_Someone that wants me to explain what the Joes were doing here, on my secret property?" The Commander hissed through his oxygen mask._

"_I don't know, sir. I will find out though, I just wanted to go outside." Talia said. Again Storm Shadow narrowed his eyes. She was up to something._

"_I'll go with you." The ninja said, while he gave the Commander a knowing look._

"_Fine." This was not her plan. Talia was a spy, a spy for herself, for finding out how Casey was involved with COBRA. She remembered Storm Shadow when she was little, it was the day Casey joined the Arashikage clan. She hoped that the ninja wouldn't recognize her, but when she looked at him while they started walking towards the exit she knew that he knew that she was Casey's sister._

"_So tell me, Talia, that's your name right?" Storm Shadow said when they were outside in the jungle._

"_Tommy." She muttered, "So you know."_

"_I think I always knew... I thought you were my dear brothers apprentice, what happened exactly?"_

_She stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking right away at the ninja in white._

"_That's none on your business, Tommy." She wanted to walk again, but Storm Shadow grabbed his katana and put is for body._

"_I could kill you right now and tell the Commander that you're a spy, but I won't. You want to know why?" He asked. Talia sighed and looked at him, annoyed._

"_Why?" _

_Storm Shadow grinned, "Because I want Snake Eyes to suffer, I want him to suffer while he can't do anything, and I can. You understand?"_

"_Why'd you think he would suffer? Like you said I'm just his apprentice, am I right?" She smirked. Storm Shadow smile vanished the second Talia said those words. She pushed his katana away and started walking, "Send the Commander my best wishes." After a few steps she turned around, "Oh and dear Tommy?" _

_The ninja looked up, still paralyzed._

"_I think you should hold onto something, because like Firefly said 'Everything will go BOOM.'"_

_And it did. After the Commander was informed that base would go blown up, he left intimidatingly. Her plan changed after that. She needed to find another plan, but first the hardest part. Talia stopped running, out of breath and walked towards the Joes._

"_Oh my god! We thought you were still inside after the explosions!" Jinx hugged her, Talia not knowing what to do exactly. She was shocked, a while ago she said that they weren't friends._

"_No, I wasn't. Neither were the Commander..." She looked at Snake Eyes, "And Storm Shadow." Snake Eyes went stiff. Of course his sword brother was here. _

"_Where were you all this time? We were worried sick that something happened to you." Scarlett said. Jinx let Talia go and Talia turned to Scarlett._

"_I'll explain everything, I promise. But first...-" Snake Eyes was still standing on the same spot, "I need to talk with Snake Eyes... Alone." _

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **

So that's chapter 1. Sorry for grammar mistakes, this story is pure to make my english better (and for fun). If anyone wants to be my beta, please send a PM or you can find my on tumblr (_supercavillskryptonite_)

Talia is played by Caity Lotz and Casey by Scott Adkins (He replied to me on Twitter. Didn't believe it first omg.)

Reviews?

x. queencavillry


End file.
